


PARADISE

by attackonereh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Female Hange Zoë, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Music, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pianist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Piano, Violinist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonereh/pseuds/attackonereh
Summary: The rain started to pour outside while you were cleaning up. You’d just finished cleaning up all the music rooms besides one. The one with the black haired and gray eyed man inside.“It has to be him of all people to stay this late. Should I just barge in and tell him to leave or-“...Keys. You heard piano keys play.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 18





	PARADISE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot since this is my first writing :)
> 
> Paino Levi x Violinist Reader  
> Italics = thoughts
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It was a quiet and bright spring morning. You woke up and looked out your window to see a few cherry blossoms fall in front of your patio. You smiled then looked back to your nightstand and picked up your phone to check the time.

It was 7:08am.

_ 8 minutes late.. well I own the shop so It’s not like I’m gonna get fired or anything. _

You got out of bed and did your morning routine then headed off to drive off to your music shop while chewing on some toast.

Paradise. That was the name of it. You always loved music whether it was you playing it or just listening to it. You always felt as if you were in Paradise. That’s when you decided to open up a music shop. You would always sell instruments, fixed instruments, tutor others, and so on. Your shop had a few rooms: the main area and a few rooms where people can be tutored, test out instruments, or just play their hearts out. You thought it’d just be nice to have people come by and play some music for free in one of the rooms. You know you wouldn’t make money off of it, but just hearing people play music was enough to satisfy you. Whether they played well or terrible didn’t matter, music is music.

You finally got to your shop and parked your car. You walked in and flipped your Open/Close sign to show you were opened then walked right behind the counter and waited for people to show up.

You always loved studying everyone who walked in your shop. The first customer was a woman with brown hair, light brown eyes, and she wore glasses. She was a usual customer at your shop. Everyday the shop was open, she would always come in and out experimenting with different instruments.

You walk over to her and stand behind her as she stares in awe at a trumpet you had in display.

“Woah.. Would you look at this beauty! Is this a trumpet or a trombone? I always get those two mixed up.”

You laugh at her question and cross your arms. “Hange, I thought you’d be smart enough to figure it out yourself.”

“Ah, I assume this is a trumpet right? Since this has valves and trombones don’t. I’m allowed to go to one of the rooms and test it right?!”

You look at her brown eyes glowing with excitement. You also notice how her cheeks flush a bright red blush. This causes you to laugh and unfold your arms. You head off to the side a bit and grab a trumpet from one of the stands.

“Well why else do I have this shop? Go in to one of the rooms and try it out. I won’t stop you from finding your little paradise.” You say as you hand her one of the trumpets.

She rushes and grabs the trumpet off your hands and practically skips her way to one of your music rooms. “Thank You!” She screams out as she slams the music door shut.

You laugh to yourself again for probably the third time today and sigh .

_I love it when she comes over._

—

After Hange left buying the trumpet you gave her, the day became pretty busy for you. Of course you saw your usual customers like the guy Eren who would test out guitars, a guy named Jean who would tag along with him and test out basses. Oh, not to mention that pair Connie and Sasha who would play around with the drums and tell you a few jokes here and there. There were so many people coming in and out which made you happy that so many people loved coming by.

You were always able to connect with your customers, but there was always that one customer you just couldn’t connect with.

He was always quiet and reserved, he also always looked so cold and serious most of the time. Not to mention he was on the shorter side, maybe around 160 cm? Well, he was a regular which means you would at least know his name right? That’s when you’re wrong. You knew absolutely nothing about him and every time you’d try and make small talk like, he’d give you a certain look to show that he probably couldn’t care less.

Well today he came by again and did the same old thing. He looked around and was headed his way to one of your music rooms.

“Off to meet your paradise?” You call out giving him a gentle smile.

He looked back at you and just headed inside the music room.

“Couldn’t kill you to at least smile at me.”

You swore that you heard a faint “tch” coming from behind the door, but you chose to ignore it and went on with your day.

—

The rain started to pour outside while you were cleaning up. You’d just finished cleaning up all the music rooms besides one. The one with the black haired and gray eyed man inside.

_ It has to be him of all people to stay this late. Should I just barge in and tell him to leave or- _

...

Keys. You heard piano keys play.

You step a bit closer to the door and pull your ear close against the door.

V. Monti, Czardas. That’s what you were hearing.

Intrigued by how muffled and soft his playing was, you slowly opened the door and peeked through. It didn’t seem like he noticed, or he was purposely acting like he didn’t. Either way you walked in and closed the door staring in awe at the view you saw before you.

The man was playing the piano.

You studied his hands playing and how they moved naturally and smoothly. You notice how he hasn’t missed a single note, everything was perfect.

You then remember how this music piece is also played with a violinist. You skimmed the room and spotted a violin and bow you had in display and approached it. You prepped up by taking some rosin and rubbing it on the bow, you then took the violin and tuned it to your liking. When you were done prepping up, you slowly walked over to the side of the piano facing away from the pianist before you.

The man noticed you standing next to the piano holding the violin out of the corner of his eye. He stopped playing for a moment and repositioned himself. He seemed to catch on that you wanted to play with him. He looked out the window to see the rain and looked back at you to see if you were looking at him, but you were faced the other way waiting until he’d play once more.

It was silent for a moment. All you could hear was the rain drops falling to the ground outside, but then you heard his fingers hit the keys.

And yet again, he played so perfectly.

_Okay..don’t mess this up. Don’t mess this up. Don’t mess this up..please don’t._

You positioned yourself and waited until it was your part to play. Your memory may not be the best, but last time you heard this piece the violin started just about..

_ Now. _

You held the bow up and positioned your fingers to the right place while resting your chin. That’s when you started to play.

You and the man were playing in sync, neither of you a note off.

The two of you were perfect.

—

As you both kept playing, you started to play more full and lively as if it was just you and the violin having a moment. You were swaying from side to side being guided by the music you were both playing.

The man noticed and started playing just as full and lively as you. He looked up at you and you turned back looking him straight in the eye giving a small glare. It was as if you both were getting ready to battle each other.

_ No way am I letting him outshine me. _

It got to the fast bit and you turned back around playing the part so naturally as if you were the one who made the piece. But of course, the man started playing the piece just like you. You both were starting to play out of control. A simple duet started becoming a brawl. It was like fighting fire with fire, except it was music with music.

The piece started to drift off from V. Monti, Czardas to a complete different piece, yet you both were still in sync with each other. You both started to play more rich and dramatically, you were both letting out every bit of energy into this piece. And you weren’t going to let him win. Naturally, the man wasn’t going to let you win either. He was a soloist, and he was going to show you exactly what he can do.

The brawl went on, both of you growing exhausted. Exhaustion wasn’t going to get in between either of you. No matter how much you wanted to stop as you grew tired, you kept pushing on enjoying the thrill of this battle.

It was cutting close to the end and it got to a fast bit again. You both used up every last bit of energy you had and let it all out in the end as you both finished it off with the last final note. You were both panting and out of breathe not expecting this duet to play off like this.

You turned around and set your hands down to your side holding the violin in one hand, and the bow in the other. You were trying to catch your breathe and you looked over at him. He was felt your eyes piercing down at him and he looked up at you.

After that music brawl, you could feel the tension in the room. The man stood up and look right into your eyes as you stared back.

“We.. make a pretty good duo. Don’t we..?” You managed to let out after breathing so heavily.

“Levi. Levi Ackerman.” He replied finishing your sentence and starting to walk in front of you.

When he got to where you were, you guys were just inches apart. That’s when you noticed how he was actually quite attractive. Looking at him this up close gave you a better view to study his beautiful features. His gray-blue eyes piercing at yours, his black hair parted into a middle part with a few strands falling in front of his face. Not to mention his chiseled jaw line.

He was just so.. perfect . And you were just founding this out now.

As you were studying him, you hadn’t noticed that he was also studying you and your features.

You were both still so out of breathe, but he managed to let out just a few words in a bit of a raspy, exhausted tone..

** “So this must be what paradise feels like..” **


End file.
